


The Times They Kissed

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Viclock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic story of Sherlock and Victor, told by the reasons they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> drabble, short, fun to write

First Time: Because he had a rough week and was finally, _finally_ sleeping.

Second Time: Because he had taken too much and was scared and out of it and it helped calm him down.

Third Time: Because he had told me he was clean I was too happy to hold back.

Fourth Time: Because he had kissed me back.

Many Times After That: Because I could and he’d kiss me back.

A Few Of The Times: Because I didn’t want to argue

A Few Others: Because we survived something ridiculous 

A Time I Remember A Lot: Because I was going to work and it was routine and I didn’t know what would happen. Otherwise I would have made it more special.

The Next Time: Because he wasn’t dead

The Next Few Times After That: Because he wasn’t dead

Almost All Of The Rest: Because I could and he’d kiss me back

The Last Time: Because I was dying

-

The First Time All Over Again: Mostly as a ‘suck it’ because he didn’t believe in heaven and look where we are now.

The Second Time All Over Again: Because he was too happy to hold back

The Rest Of Times For Eternity: Because we love each other


End file.
